


oh we're going out in style babe

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [12]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Melancholy, Not Happy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Months after Beth sets up her own operation, she shows up to a meet only to find her contact dead and the feds crawling all over the hotel. Rio swoops in, saving her. But as always, they're a match to kindling. They make a deal - two nights together, then they walk away. It's not like there's feelings involved.(It's all fun and games until everyone gets hurt.)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 30
Kudos: 173





	oh we're going out in style babe

**Author's Note:**

> betterhomesandhobbits said: Alright I swore I'd never let the angst of this season get me down then I heard this song but seriously after this it's fluff from now on for me. I know that you're trying to keep things under 10k but I think a Brio fic based around 'As the world caves' by Matt Maltese is what my tortured soul deserves and hopefully yours does too. Please listen, absorb, and cry over this melancholy tune because I did while thinking about our favorite that struggle to communicate until the very end. 
> 
> **Note** : There's a moment in here that could be read as being coercive. Beth doesn't actually feel like she's being pressured and she knows that Rio will not put her in a position to get arrested if she doesn't have sex with him.

They’re looking for single people, Beth realized as she tracked the agents with her eye. She turned and slipped into the bar area. They’d be close behind her - there hadn’t been that many people in the lobby. The options were limited and Beth was debating between throwing herself out of the window and cozying up the older gentleman sitting by the window when a hand came to rest on her back.

She spun, ready to knock whoever it was on their ass, only for another hand to grab her hip and hold her close. She knew who it was even before she had time to register his features.

“Hey baby,” Rio murmured, then lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was downright pornographic and Beth would have felt embarrassed for the spectacle that they were making if it hadn’t felt so goddamn good to have his hand on her.

Someone cleared their throat. Rio lingered for a beat, then pulled away. “Sorry, officer, are we in your way?” He sounded completely at ease as he spoke to the FBI agent, stepping them to the side so they weren’t in the doorway.

The agent looked at Beth, evaluating her reaction. Shit, did she know that they weren’t together, could she read Beth’s shock?

Beth yanked at his tie. And fuck, had she ever seen him in a tie before? “You scared me, honey,” she scolded, “I thought you weren’t supposed to be here for another ten minutes.”

Rio looked down at her, chuckling. “Couldn’t stay away,” he told her, squeezing Beth’s ass. “Let’s head up to our room.” He paused, looked at the FBI agent. “Unless you need something from us.”

The agent’s attention had already drifted away and she waved them off.

“Don’t,” Rio hissed when Beth moved to step away from him. “We’re going up to that room. This place is crawling with feds.”

Beth nodded. “Elevator?”

“Yeah. Room 601.” Rio’s lips curled up. “It’s the honeymoon suite.”

Beth didn’t respond to that, just walked to the elevator with his arm wrapped around her. She pressed the call button, then turned and stepped into Rio so that their chests were pressed together. Her heels brought them much closer in height, but he still had a few inches on her.

“I suppose you’re the one who fucked up my contact,” Beth said, keeping her voice quiet and speaking right into his ear. 

He seemed to shiver, then tensed. “Wasn’t like that, beautiful.”

The elevator door opened and they stepped in.

“Hey, hold the elevator!” someone called and Beth stuck her arm out as a group of federal agents joined them. “Thank you,” the leader said.

Beth leaned against Rio. “What’s going on?” she asked, wide eyed and sweet. “Seems like something bad.”

“A man was killed,” the agent said. Beth gasped. “He was in the middle of conducting criminal business, ma’am, I’m sure that whoever did it isn’t looking to harm nice folks.”

Beth nodded, relaxing. “That’s a relief,” she said, patting Rio’s arm. 

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor. “Which room are you?” 

“601,” Rio told the agent, who moved to the door of that suite. 

“We’ll clear that one first,” the agent explained, “then you can be sure that you’re safe.”

The other agents did just that, moving through the suite quickly, returning to the door and shaking their heads.

The agent in charge nodded to Beth and Rio. “Congratulations,” he said, tapping the sign that said Honeymoon Suite. 

“Thank you,” Beth smiled at him. “I hope that you catch whoever killed that man, even if he was a criminal.”

The fed nodded. “That’s our job.”

Rio closed the door carefully behind them and when Beth opened her mouth, he shook his head, the pushed her further into the room until they were standing in a massive bathroom. He shut the door and just looked at Beth.

She stared back at him.

He cracked first, his laughter bubbling out. Beth was right behind him, covering her mouth as she giggled. “Oh my god,” she managed to get out.

“I hope that you catch whoever killed that man,” Rio adopted a falsetto as he mimicked her words, shaking his head.

Beth wiped at her eyes, starting to calm down a little. “They cleared the room,” she said, then started all over again, pulling Rio with her.

“Fuck,” he leaned against the bathroom counter, “that was the funniest shit I’ve seen in a while.”

Beth watched him, still chuckling, as she continued to wipe her eyes.

“Here,” he said, holding out his hand and tugging her to stand in between his spread legs. Beth was pretty sure that he’d intended to help her clean herself up, but then she got close. Then closer. Closer. And it seemed like the natural progression of things to grab his face and yank him down for a kiss.

Then, it was just a couple of buttons. What harm could they do? She rubbed her hands over Rio’s bare shoulders as he yanked down the zipper on the back of her dress.

“You’re a jackass,” Beth told him as she helped him pull it off of her.

Rio bit her lip. “You’re a bitch.”

That made her go for his belt, shoving his pants down right before he swung them around. Beth flailed out, slapping her hands down on the marble counter as he tugged her panties down until they hovered around her knees. Then, all that was left was the quick movement that had him thrusting inside of her.

“Oh fuck,” Beth gasped, staring down at her hands. “Oh fuck.”

So much of it made her think back to the first time that they’d had sex in that little bar bathroom all those moments ago. It had become a kind of hazy dream for Beth, how he’d stepped into the room and buried his face in her neck, touched her, fucked her. 

But the second that he pushed his cock into her, it came back in glorious technicolour. She knew what his stubble felt like, how his breathing changed when he was getting close, how he preferred deep and bruising thrusts.

Rio didn’t waste time before getting bossy. “Look up, Elizabeth,” he demanded, rolling his hips in a tantalizing motion. 

She shook her head. 

She should have known he wouldn’t take that well. His fingers sank into her hair and tightened, drawing her head back until Beth was staring at the mirror. 

The picture that they made was obscene, made even more so he let go of her hair to cup her throat. “Don’t take your eyes off of us,” he instructed, setting his free hand down next to hers.

“Or what?” Beth snapped.

Rio’s hand flexed, not quite cutting off her air. “Or I get off and you don’t. I leave you here, my cum dripping out of you. That what you want?”

She shook her head.

“Then don’t take your eyes off of us,” he repeated.

Beth swallowed. “Okay.”

He removed his hand from her throat. “Good.”

His thrusts were jarring, hard enough to drive Beth forwards a little bit more. 

“I need -“ she started to say.

Rio bit her ear. “I don’t give a fuck what you need.”

“Put your hand on my throat again,” Beth demanded after a moment’s thought. He was unlikely to cave and give her the pressure she needed on her clit, so she would play just as dirty.

He froze, but after the slightest hesitation, lifted his hand to Beth’s neck and squeezed lightly. She moaned, tightening around him.

“Rio,” she gasped.

His breathing was shaky despite her being the one getting her air cut off with slight squeezes of his big hand around her throat. 

She moaned, stepping her feet closer together to change her position slightly. It made him feels so much…more. Tightening around his cock when he squeezed her throat lightly, Beth came with a noiseless gasp.

It didn’t take him long to follow, filling her up. He hadn’t put on a condom, but that was pretty much par for the course with them. 

He pulled out and the spell was broken.

“I booked the room for two nights,” Rio said. “You in a rush to get out of here?”

Beth looked at him in the mirror as she righted herself. He wasn’t looking in her direction, busy with pulling his own clothing back on.

Now that she wasn’t in such a rush, she could see the scars she’d given him. 

“You saying that you want me to stay?” She asked.

Rio’s head came up, meeting her gaze in the mirror. “I’m saying that spending the next two nights fucking you until you can’t even remember your own name sounds like a fantastic use of my time. With Angelo out of the way, it probably sounds pretty good to you too.”

At the reminder of what he’d done to her contact, Beth spun towards him. “I can’t believe that you did that,” she hissed.

“It’s just business, Elizabeth.” His voice was dry. “Nothing personal. ‘Sides, haven’t you wondered why the feds are here? And so soon?”

She scowled at him.

“Your boy had heat on him. He would have brought it right to you.”

Beth pursed her lips. “Am I supposed to say thank you?”

Rio just smiled. “So are you staying or going?”

Beth pushed past him to make her way to the door. She had nearly reached it when she heard sound out in the hall. The feds. Fuck. She stopped a few steps away from freedom.

“What, can’t make up your mind again?” 

Beth took a deep breath. “I can’t leave this room yet without raising suspicions.”

Rio hummed and when she turned to him, he was leaning against the wall, shirt rumpled and tie nowhere in sight. “Shame.”

“Guess I’m stuck here,” she said.

“Maybe I don’t want you here anymore.” Rio’s face was blank. 

She huffed, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. “Really, we’re playing that game?”

“Why should I let you stay here with me?” he asked, pushing away from the wall and stalking towards her. “Now that I think about it, you’ve got a history of causing me a whole lot of pain, Elizabeth. Why should I trust you in my space?”

“Because you need me.”

“Mmmm,” Rio hummed. “That so? Because from where I’m standing, you’re the one who needs me. You want to stay in this room, you’re going to earn it.”

Beth’s eyes widened. “Am I?”

Rio nodded. “Angelo’s business is my business now.”

Beth relaxed slightly. She could do business with Rio, probably. It was the rest where it got complicated.

“What were you giving him?”

“Thirty.”

Rio smiled. “Well, you give me fifty now.”

Beth’s lips pursed, but she nodded. It wasn’t exactly fair but it wasn’t entirely unfair either.

“And you let me fuck you,” he said.

“No.”

“You get limits,” he went on, “and you can say no if I want something you ain’t willing to give.”

“I’m not willing to give you that,” Beth hissed. “And I’m not going to let you extort sex from me.”

“No?” Rio chuckled. “So it’s alright for you to use me, but when I want the same, it’s extortion?”

“I never did that!”

“Really, ‘cuz I remember you taking me to your house under false pretences,” he said, soft, “and spending hours in bed with me, letting me fuck you like you were mine and then handing me a stack of cash and telling me you didn’t ever want to see me again.”

Beth lifted her chin. “It wasn’t like that.”

He snorted. “No? What was it like then, sweetheart?”

“He took my kids,” she told him. “My husband and -“

“So?” Rio shook his head. “You got a gun. You got that whole mama bear thing going.”

“You expect me to just shoot him?” She stared at him in shock. 

“I don’t give a fuck what you do,” Rio said, lifting a piece of her hair between his fingers. “I told you, I need your drama like I need a hole in the head.”

“Then why do you want me to stay?”

He looked down at her, tucking the strands behind her ear and then running his thumb across her cheek to her lips.

“It matter?”

Beth considered, nodded.

“Maybe I just want to fuck,” he said.

“There’s plenty of places you can go for that,” Beth reminded him. “I’m sure you’re familiar with all kinds of women.”

He chuckled. “See, it’s weird, right? Sometimes you’ll say shit like that and you sound jealous.”

Beth stiffened.

“The feds’ll be gone soon,” he said, stepping away from her. “Then get out.”

Once she was alone in the room, Rio retreated to the bedroom, Beth sank down onto the couch.

How did it keep happening like this? How was it that they kept just smashing into each other every goddamn time? Why did he make her feel so angry, so guilty?

Sighing, she rubbed a hand over her face. 

She should leave.

She knew it. 

The second that the feds were done, she should walk out the door and go home, deal with the fallout of Angelo. She’d need to do some restructuring so that the extra 20% didn’t hurt anyone’s finances too badly. She needed to talk to Ruby and Annie.

But her feet were itching to follow Rio, to go into the bedroom and take him up on the offer. Two nights. She didn’t even have the kids for the weekend. She could do it. 

Swallowing, Beth ran her fingers over her throat. It had felt so good. It always felt good with him. Good wasn’t even enough to describe it. There had been an intensity between them each time that they’d come together and it hadn’t faded a bit. Maybe it had taken on a sharper edge, but it hadn’t impeded their ability to drive each other wild.

She should leave.

But she wasn’t going to.

Kicking off her shoes, she stood and walked to the bedroom. Despite her lack of noise, Rio, lying against a stack of pillows, looked up.

“Do you ever think about what it might have been like if we had met another way?”

“What do you mean?” Rio asked.

Beth walked to the window and looked out. “If we hadn’t met because of business. If we didn’t have that between us, complicating things.”

He snorted. “It’s not business that complicated things. It was you.”

“He was going to take my kids,” Beth said again.

“So hire a fucking lawyer, Elizabeth,” Rio snapped. “But no, it’s easier to just tell me to get out and then come back crying to me the second you can’t handle your own shit. That’s always the story with you, isn’t it?”

Beth studied the fading light through the window, wondered if anyone could see through the gauzy curtains.

“C’mere.”

She turned towards the bed, stopping once she reached it.

Rio rolled his eyes and reached out to pull her up next to him, and then on top of him so that she was straddling his waist.

“You don’t think shit through,” he said, pushing up her skirt so that it wasn’t restraining her thighs. “Then you act surprised when your ideal outcome doesn’t magically happen.”

He started unbuttoning his shirt.

“You pretend like you can walk away from this, forget this. The pills, the money,” he hesitated, “me.”

Rio’s hand grabbed hers and tugged it towards his chest. Beth yelped, trying to pull away, but he was stronger. He got her fingers pressed against one of the bullet scars and Beth stopped breathing, stopped struggling.

“What, you’re allowed to forget me?” Rio said, all inflection gone. “After you made sure I was never going to be able to forget you. Nah.”

Beth was trembling. “I shot you.”

Her fingers traced the bullet hole on their own, then moved to the next.

“So own it,” Rio told her, letting go of her hand. “You did it. You, Elizabeth. You got your hands dirty.”

She swallowed. “How is that a good thing?”

He chuckled. “You stick around, maybe I’ll tell you.”

Unable to hold herself back anymore, Beth leaned down to kiss him. “Two nights,” she said against his lips.

He nodded. “Two nights.”

————————————————————

“Sometimes I just want to make you hurt,” Rio said, mouthing at her side. “Take you apart the way you did me.”

“So why haven’t you?” Beth asked, fluffing up the pillow she was resting her head on and settling back down, turning her head so she could breathe. She wrapped her arms around the pillow and sighed. 

Rio didn’t answer right away, instead choosing to play his fingers down the length of her back as though she were a piano.

“Maybe I’m worried that you won’t be able to put yourself back together again,” he replied. “Maybe I’m worried that you will and in the end you’ll be harder. All your soft edges sanded away.”

——————————————————

Rio scowled at the glass like it had personally offended him.

“What?” Beth asked, sipping from her own. “You said you didn’t have any preferences.”

“For breakfast,” he grumbled. “Juice isn’t breakfast.”

“You’re telling me that you don’t like orange juice?” Beth shook her head in disbelief.

“If I wanted orange juice, I’d eat a fucking orange.”

Beth burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand.

——————————————————

“We aren’t going out for lunch.”

Beth scowled at Rio. “Why not?”

“You think I’m letting you out of my sight?” He shook his head.

She snatched up the room service menu. “Then you’re ordering me whatever I want.”

Laughing, he stretched and stood, walking away from the bed naked. 

When he came back out, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. He froze in the doorway, phone in hand, watching her crawl to the end of the bed. 

“Lunch can wait,” she told him, her voice sounding husky to her own ears.

Rio came to stand at then end of the bed and carefully reached out to touch her face. Beth nuzzled against his hand a little before knocking it away and lowering her mouth onto his cock.

He groaned above her.

———————————————————

“That’s not how you play that game,” Beth protested.

Rio just snatched her foot and dragged her until she was lying under her. “I think it is. What’s more, I think you like that idea,” her murmured. Kissing her, he tasted like the red wine that they’d had with their dinner. Room service again.

“Of course -“ she gasped as his fingers started to dip in and out. 

“What was that?” Rio teased, pushing two of them in all the way.

“Oh fuck you,” Beth moaned.

“No, Elizabeth,” he said, “I’m gonna fuck _you_.”

—————————————————————

“I couldn’t sleep,” she told him late in the night, tracing her fingers over the path of his scars. “Afterwards.”

“Good,” he said, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Kept seeing you whenever I shut my eyes,” Beth went on. “Started seeing Marcus too.”

He snorted. “That why you put yourself in Rhea’s life? Guilt?”

Beth didn’t say anything.

“No wonder she don’t like you too much anymore,” he muttered. “Don’t feel too good, finding out that Elizabeth Boland only gave a shit about you because of what you can do for her.”

“Rio,” she set her hand flat over his heart, “it wasn’t -“

He cut her off with a kiss and when he fucked her, he didn’t say a word.

—————————————————————

As she fell asleep the second night, Beth wasn’t sure what to do with herself in the morning. Did she roll out of bed and disappear? Did she stay for one last time? 

In the end, all her worrying was for nothing because Rio woke first.

The bed was empty, but she could hear the sound of cutlery on a plate. 

She went to grab a robe, then hesitated. Was it too vulnerable, going out like that? Did it say too much?

Beth put her clothes on, redoing zippers and buttons that hadn’t been done back up since they had tumbled into bed two days prior.

Smoothing down the skirt, she stepped into her heels and went out into the lounge.

He was already dressed, sitting there eating toast, flipping through his phone. Looking down, she saw that his feet were bare and the simple picture made her heart ache.

“So this is it?”

Rio stiffened. He finished his bite, then looked up at her. “Guess it is,” he said carefully.

“Fifty percent then?” Beth takes a seat across from him and picks up the glass of orange juice she knows is for her. “And you’ll stop fucking with my contacts?”

He shrugged. “For now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Beth glared at him, snatching her own piece of toast.

Rio laughed, but it was a cold sound. “You’re forgetting, Elizabeth,” he said, “I know you. The odds of you doing what you agree to are slim to fucking none. I give it a month before you start trying to hunt down ways to wriggle out of our deal.”

Beth opened her mouth to protest, but his look stopped her from saying anything.

“You’re a broken record,” he said, standing up, “playing the same part over and over again.”

Her cheeks burned as he walked back to the bedroom and she gulped down the juice before standing to confront him when he came out. He’d put his socks and shoes on, hiding the last vulnerable parts of him.

“I’m not the only one.”

Rio waited for her to go on.

“You do it too. For all that talk of flipping your game, you do the exact same thing too,” Beth hissed.

Rio came to stand beside her, arm almost brushing against hers, but his body facing away from her, towards the door.

“What you missed, Elizabeth,” he said softly, “is that the only part I keep skipping on is you.”

Beth’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything in response, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "As The World Caves" by Matt Maltese. Opening set-up courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Smith.
> 
> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. As always, if there's something you think should be warned for, please let me know. I hope the warning in the notes above was clear enough.


End file.
